Collectibles
Collectibles are a feature of the Bell Tree Forums. They can be purchased from the shop, traded with other users in some cases, or won in contests. Most collectibles are purchased with Bells, though some are purchased with Seashells or other seasonal currencies. Bells are earned from posting in most forums. Seashells were released on May 7, 2016Seashells released. Users receive 10 Seashells upon registration. Eggs are used in Easter events. Embers were used in the Fire Festival of 2015 and were received for participating in the events. Snowflakes were used in Jingle's Jolly Jamboree and were used to purchase holiday gifts. Tickets are used in the Bell Tree Fair and are used to purchase feathers and other awards. Advent Tokens were used in the 2016 Christmas event. Tokens '''were used in Pokémon WeekTokens used and the 2018 Christmas event. '''Tinsel was used in the 2018 Christmas event.Tinsel used Tradeable collectibles The following are collectibles that can be traded with other users. Cakes Birthstones Fruits Doubutsu no mori Tools Flowers Cosmos Pansies Tulips Roses Carnations Lilies Violets Mushrooms Villagers Holidays Holiday collectibles tend to not be available to trade. Exceptions are listed. Halloween 2012 Easter 2013 Halloween 2013 New Years 2013 Valentine's Day 2014 Easter 2014 Beach Party 2014 Halloween 2014 Tenth Anniversary Friday the 13th 2015 Valentine's Day 2015 April Fool's Day 2015 During April Fool's Day 2015, the TBT Marketplace was renamed "Pierrot's Temple" and all collectible images were replaced with the following image. Easter 2015 Fire Festival 2015 Halloween 'Spellectibles' 2015 Jingle's Jolly Jamboree After a duration, if you bought Christmas Lights and didn't gift them, they'd show up in your own sidebar. Valentine's Day 2016 St. Patrick's Day 2016 Easter 2016 Easter 2016 Halloween 2016 Christmas 2016 After a duration, if you bought Christmas Lights and didn't gift them, they'd show up in your own sidebar. Valentine's Day 2017 April Fools' 2017 Easter 2017 Halloween 2017 Stalk Market 2017 White Turnips changed in price over the event duration to be sold at a loss or profit. Once the event ended, the collectible disappeared. Christmas 2017 After a duration, if you bought Christmas Lights and didn't gift them, they'd show up in your own sidebar. Valentine's Day 2018 April Fools' 2018 2018's Easter Egg Hunt first had joke versions of the eggs, after a duration, they changed into their real counterparts. Flower Week 2018 Fertilizer was used to increase the chance of breeding hybrid collectibles. Once the event ended, the collectible disappeared. Halloween 2018 Pokémon Week 2018 Christmas 2018 After a duration, if you bought Christmas Lights and didn't gift them, they'd show up in your own sidebar.Christmas Lights in own sidebar. Contests Bell Tree Fair 2013 Collectibles Physical items Digital items 2014 TBTF Collectibles TBTF Real World Items TBTF Raffles 2016 TBTF Collectibles TBTF Real World Items TBTF Raffles 2017 TBTF Collectibles Misc. Test Add-ons Booker's Corrections This store was discontinued on May 7, 2016Booker's Corrections discontinued. Kapp'n's Seaside Shack Shop images Bell Tree Shop File:TBT Shop icon.png|TBT Shop icon File:TBT Shop Add-ons.png|TBT Shop Add-ons File:TBT Shop Collectibles.png|TBT Shop Collectibles Booker's Corrections File:Booker's Corrections icon.png|Booker's Corrections icon File:Booker's Corrections.png|Booker's Corrections Kapp'n's Seaside Shack File:Kapp'n's Seaside Shack icon.png|Kapp'n's Seaside Shack icon File:Kapp'n's Seaside Shack.png|Kapp'n's Seaside Shack Bell Tree Fair 2014 File:TBT Fair 2014 Shop icon.png|TBT Fair 2014 Shop icon File:TBT Fair 2014 - TBTF Collectibles.png|TBT Fair 2014 - TBTF Collectibles File:TBT Fair 2014 - TBTF Raffles.png|TBT Fair 2014 - TBTF Raffles File:TBT Fair 2014 - TBTF Real World Items.png|TBT Fair 2014 - TBTF Real World Items Fire Festival File:TBT Shop Fire Festival.png|TBT Shop Fire Festival Jack's Spooky Shack 2014 File:Jack's Spooky Shack Halloween 2014.png|Jack's Spooky Shack Halloween 2014 File:Jack's Spooky Shack icon 2014.png|Jack's Spooky Shack icon 2014 Jack's Spooky Shack 2015 File:Jack's Spooky Shack Halloween 2015.png|Jack's Spooky Shack Halloween 2015 File:Jack's Spooky Shack icon 2015.png|Jack's Spooky Shack icon 2015 Zipper's Eggstreme and Eggcellent Eggs File:Zipper's Eggstreme and Eggcellent Eggs.png|Zipper's Eggstreme and Eggcellent Eggs 2015 File:Zipper's Eggstreme and Eggcellent Eggs icon.png|Zipper's Eggstreme and Eggcellent Eggs 2015 File:Zipper's Eggstreme and Eggcellent Eggs 2016.png|Zipper's Eggstreme and Eggcellent Eggs 2016 File:Zipper's Eggstreme and Eggcellent Eggs icon 2016.png|Zipper's Eggstreme and Eggcellent Eggs icon 2016 Bell Tree Fair 2016 File:TBT Fair 2016 Shop icon.png|TBT Fair 2016 Shop icon File:TBT Fair 2016 - TBTF Collectibles.png|TBT Fair 2016 - TBTF Collectibles File:TBT Fair 2016 - TBTF Raffles.png|TBT Fair 2016 - TBTF Raffles File:TBT Fair 2016 - TBTF Real World Items.png|TBT Fair 2016 - TBTF Real World Items Jingle's Sled File:Jingle's Sled.png|Jingle's Sled before event File:Jingle's Sled (after).png|Jingle's Sled after event File:Jingle's Sled (raffle).png|Jingle's Sled with the raffle File:Jingle's Jolly Collectibles.png|Jingle's Jolly Collectibles File:Jingle's Sled icon.png|Jingle's Sled icon File:Jingle's Sled 2016.png|Jingle's Sled 2016 2.png|Jingle's Sled 2018 before event File:Untitled-0.png|Jingle's Sled 2018 during event File:1.png|Jingle's Sled 2018 during event update Pokémon Week File:Untitled.png|TBT Shop Pokémon Week References Category:Content |}